


Jeu, set et match

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Stiles est en retard. Vraiment en retard ! Ce qui n'est pas pour rassurer Derek qui s'imagine tout de suite le pire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocobi6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobi6/gifts).



> Cet OS est un "cadeau" pour choco, à qui j'avais promis de faire un Sterek au moins une fois :)  
> (depuis une paire d'autres sont apparus mais... pas des masses non plus)
> 
> Merci à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé cet OS et qui, comme d'hab, m'a rassuré à son propos... je me demande vraiment comment je faisais avant, sans elle :o cette époque devait être affreuse !

 

Dans le salon, Derek faisait les cents pas depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant.

Il se mordait nerveusement le bout des doigts tant il pouvait s'inquiéter.

Bon... il ne se mordait pas réellement le bout des doigts mais, dans sa tête, il le faisait.

Donc ça comptait quand même !

Bah ouais.

 

Tel un fauve en cage, mais sans la cage, il tournait et retournait dans l'appartement.

Le loup-garou attendait le retour de son petit-ami.

Petit-ami qui était, une fois n'est pas coutume... bien plus à la bourre que d'habitude.

Même pour Stiles, ce retard commençait à se faire quelque peu longuet.

 

Avachi dans le canapé, les bras étendus sur le dossier, les pieds sur la table basse, Peter était loin de se faire autant de mourons.

Un petit sourire en coin, il prenait même plutôt son pied à voir son neveu s'inquiéter comme il le faisait.

Et puis... son petit doigt lui disait que ce qu'allait leur sortir Stiles pour justifier cette attente allait lui plaire.

Vraiment lui plaire.

Carrément lui plaire, même !

 

\- Arrête un peu, Derek, soupira Peter. Il va arriver d'ici une heure en rampant par terre car il se sera complètement explosé le bide à la pizza et à la bière.

\- Il n'aime pas la bière.

\- Que tu dis ! S'exclama le premier, soucieux de rassurer son très cher neveu. Tout le monde aime la bière, Derek. Celui qui ose dire le contraire n'est rien d'autre qu'un pieu menteur.

 

Exaspéré, Derek roula des yeux.

Pourquoi s'échinait-il à écouter les conneries de son oncle ?

N'avait-il toujours pas compris, avec le temps, que ce n'était (justement) qu'une perte de temps ?

Fallait croire que non.

 

\- Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose...

\- Meuh noooon. Te fait donc pas tant d'tracas... ça d'vient franchement chiant.

\- Je devrais peut-être appeler son père, tu crois pas ?

 

Le plus âgé des deux Hale pouffa.

La façon dont il était en train de fixer son neveu était on ne peut plus claire sur ce qu'il pouvait être en train de penser : « fais ça et je te renie, Derek. »

Pas sûr que ce soit une grosse perte, cela dit.

 

\- Ça fait deux heures qu'il devrait être là.

\- Alors ça fait deux heures que tu devrais être en train de faire la fête.

\- C'est pas drôle, Peter.

\- J'trouve que si, sourit l'autre, haussant les épaules, n'ayant que faire de l'avis de Derek. Puis... j'te vois v'nir, hein. Une fois qu'il sera là, que ton cœur de vilain loup-garou sera rassuré... il te faudra pas cinq minutes pour m'implorer à genoux d'occuper ton petit-ami, la huitième plaie d’Égypte. D'ailleurs, m'est avis que si ces conneries étaient réelles... y aurait suffit de leur balancer un Stiles à la tronche pour régler tous les problèmes.

 

Derek était sur le point de sauter à la gorge de son oncle.

Juste histoire de l'assassiner une bonne fois pour toute !

Quoique.. on était jamais sûrs de rien, avec lui.

 

\- Pas d'ça avec moi, continua Peter, imperturbable. « La huitième plaie d’Égypte » c'est ton idée de surnom, pas la mienne, j'te rappelle !

 

Ne pas lui répondre.

Ne pas lui répondre.

Ne surtout pas lui répondre.

Entrer dans son jeu était la mort assurée !

 

Sur le point de continuer sur sa lancée, aussi effrayé par le regard noir de son neveu que Nemo face à la mer immense s'étalant à perte de vue face à lui, Peter s'arrêta pourtant.

Son sourire moqueur devint un... autre sourire moqueur.

C'était Peter, après tout. Faut pas s'attendre à autre chose.

 

\- Voilà votre Prince qui arrive, Princesse ! Ricana-t-il. Votre humble serviteur vous laisse l'accueillir comme il se doit.

 

L'aîné se dirigeait, à reculons, vers les escaliers.

Il comptait aller trouver refuge à l'étage.

Lorsqu'il s'y trouvait, Stiles et Derek avaient cruellement tendance à en oublier sa présence et se laissaient ainsi aller. Ce qui était idéal pour épier leurs conversations et réutiliser les informations récoltées à son avantage, et pour un usage plus ou moins louable.

 

* * *

 

Fatigué bien plus que réellement agacé par les incessantes simagrées de Peter, tout en courbettes et en exagérations, Derek soupira.

Force était de constater qu'il avait raison et que Stiles était bel et bien sur le point de faire son entrée.

 

Le lycanthrope fronçait cependant les sourcils.

Il reconnaissait l'odeur bizarre qui accompagnait son compagnon.

Et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Ah ça non... pas du tout, même !

 

\- S'lut, marmonna Stiles en claquant la porte derrière lui.

 

Ni une, ni deux, et certainement pas trois : Derek était à ses côtés.

Le serrait dans ses bras.

L'étouffait dans une étreinte beaucoup trop forte pour encore permettre à Stiles de s'en plaindre.

 

\- 'er' t'm''t'f'.

 

Pour avoir compris ce que venait de souffler le plus jeune, Derek méritait au moins une planète à son nom

Et une statue à son effigie !

Capable de se transformer, les soirs de pleine-lune, en loup-garou.

 

Après avoir libéré Stiles de son étreinte quelque peu... étouffante, Derek le laissa filer.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il était persuadé que même Peter, à l'étage, n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer. Lorsque Derek vit Stiles avancer, ayant aussi l'occasion de le détailler de la tête aux pieds, le problème devenait évident.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Souffla-t-il, mort d'inquiétude.

 

Stiles, occupé à boitiller jusqu'au canapé, se tourna vers l'autre.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Pencha la tête sur le côté.

Lui demandait silencieusement de quoi il parlait.

 

Il était en train de se foutre de lui, c'est ça ?

 

\- T'as vu un peu dans quel état tu es ? Interrogea Derek, qui commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus pour la santé mentale de son cher et tendre hyperactif. Tu...

\- Boites, termina Stiles. C'est ça l'problème ?

\- Entre autres choses, oui. Tu as eu un accident ou...

\- Naaaa, s'empressa-t-on de le rassurer. C'pas moi qui ait eu l'accident. Par contre... quatre kilomètres de bouchons parce que d'autres gens ont pas eu cette chance, oui.

\- Et ça a duré deux heures ?

\- C'était un très gros accident. Une des voitures était complètement ratatinées. Une vraie crêpe, t'aurais dû voir ça. Peter est là ?

 

Derek haussa les sourcils.

Il s'inquiétait déjà pour la suite...

 

\- J'aimerais bien qu'il fasse des crêpes, ce soir, en fait, avoua Stiles.

 

Le loup-garou paraissait de plus en plus dépité à mesure que son compagnon parlait.

Il le fut plus encore quand Peter commença à ronchonner, depuis l'étage, comme quoi il n'était pas chef cuisinier et que l'appartement n'était pas un restaurant gastronomique, non mais oh !

Avant de se faire la réflexion à voix haute (permettant ainsi à son neveu d'en profiter) qu'un restaurant gastronomique ne servirait probablement pas de crêpes jambon/fromage... parce que Stiles pouvait toujours aller se gratter pour avoir autre chose !

 

\- Ce qui n'expliques toujours pas pourquoi tu boites.

\- J'ai eu une crampe.

\- Et... le sang sur ton visage et ta chemise ?

\- J'ai saigné du nez.

 

À l'étage, un loup éclata de rire et revint sur sa décision.

Stiles aurait peut-être quand même le droit de choisir son repas ce soir, tout bien réfléchi.

 

Au rez-de-chaussée, Derek avait nettement moins envie de rire.

Les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte, il ne quittait pas son petit-ami des yeux et cherchait à vérifier s'il se foutait de lui, oui ou non.

 

Parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas être sérieux !

 

\- Ah mais j'suis carrément sérieux, Derek ! S'exclama Stiles. En fait, attends que j't'explique, tu comprendras mieux. J'étais dans l'embouteillage quand j'ai eu soif. Du coup.. bah j'ai cherché une bouteille d'eau dans la boîte à gant mais j'en avais pas. J'ai donc regardé derrière, tu vois, normal quoi... sauf que là... CHBAM ! Une crampe énoooooorme ! Et puis là, mon nez, ce génie, a dû songer que c'était l'moment idéal pour se mettre à saigner. Tu vois, je pense qu'il a dû se dire « Oh Stiles a déjà une crampe et j'ai besoin de saigner, moi. Si je commence à saigner maintenant, il devrait pas trop m'en vouloir... saigner un peu c'est carrément moins pire qu'une crampe dans un bouchon. C'est elle qui s'en prendra plein la figure, pas moi, même si c'est moi qui suis en plein milieu de la figure... ah ah ah, oui, faisons donc ça. ».

 

Derek inspira un grand coup.

Et expira le tout brutalement en entendant un « bah dis donc... son nez est aussi bavard et tordu que le cerveau. C'est fou ça, hein, Der' ? »

 

\- Et, évidemment, j'avais pas de mouchoirs pour essuyer et tout, continuait Stiles, ignorant les réflexions de Peter. Juste ma chemise. Qui n'est même pas ma chemise, d'ailleurs. J'ai dû me gourer en m'habillant ce matin... vu que c'est une chemise de Peter. Il va me tuer... après les crêpes, j'espère. Oh purée j'ai faim !

 

Derek sourit en entendant Peter jurer depuis sa chambre.

Voilà qui lui ferait les pieds, tiens !

Et qui lui apprendra peut-être à ne pas laisser traîner son linge n'importe où.

 

* * *

 

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien pour tout le monde.

 

Stiles avait eu ses crêpes et sa crampe avait fini par disparaître.

Derek était rassuré pour son petit-ami et avait vu son oncle perdre de sa superbe en reconnaissant sa chemise neuve sur le dos de Stiles.

Peter avait eu un bon fou rire en écoutant les mésaventures de l'hyperactif au volant (ce qui valait bien une chemise, tout compte fait) et avait pu passer tout le repas à se moquer.

 

Pourtant... quelque chose semblait clocher.

Peter l'avait remarqué. Derek également.

Et pour que Derek le remarque... fallait y aller !

 

Calé sur le canapé, Stiles collé contre lui, Derek le sentait agacé.

Et ce n'était certainement pas sa jambe qui s'agitait sans cesse qui lui avait mise la puce à l'oreille.

Ah ça non !

C'est qu'il sait aussi être perspicace, le Derek, franchement !

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chuchota-t-il à un centimètre de son oreille. Stiles ?

 

Le fils du shérif donna un coup d'épaule à son voisin.

Il lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait s'éloigner.

Ce que fit Derek, un peu à contre-cœur .

 

Dire que Stiles se plaignait sans cesse de ne jamais recevoir la moindre marque d'affection de la part de l'homme des cavernes avec qui il sortait !

C'était plutôt chié de sa part, ça !

 

\- Rien. C'est juste que t'aurais pu m'prévenir, toi, aussi, que ton putain d'oncle diabolique était à l'étage en train de tout écouter, marmonna Stiles, les bras croisés sur son ventre, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision. Maintenant il en profite pour se foutre de ma tronche.

\- Il avait pas besoin de ça pour se moquer, tu sais.

 

Stiles le tua du regard.

 

\- T'as rien de mieux à dire pour ta défense ? Siffla-t-il. Non parce que sinon j'comprends pourquoi c'est pas toi l'avocat, hein !

\- Je pensais que tu savais qu'il était là mais que tu t'en moquais, avoua finalement Derek. Vu que tu lui as passé commande pour les crêpes... et qu'il est toujours là quand il faut pas.

 

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

Il était encore suffisamment de bonne humeur pour pouvoir accepter cette excuse.

 

\- C'est à croire qu'il bosse jamais, c't'enfoiré.

 

Derek ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains quand il entendit Peter.

« Tu peux dire à ton andouille de petit-ami, et j'insiste sur le terme andouille plus que sur petit-ami, que je préfère bosser à domicile histoire de vous empêcher de copuler dans tout l'appart ? A commencer par ma chambre ? Car oui, je sais ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier, Derek. »

 

\- La ferme, dit-il. Tu peux lui dire toi-même.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Stiles.

\- Peter sait pour le mois dernier.

\- Ah.

 

Ah ?

C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire ?

Ah !

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comme pour J'veux pas aller à l'école (et une paire d'autres OS) c'est inspiré d'un fait réel (l'état de Stiles et ses raisons, en l'occurrence)


End file.
